


Baby.

by KennedyDreyar



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Meian is tired, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, UshiOmi freeform, Ushijima Wakatoshi is Bad at Feelings, get wrecked Omi, mentioned atsuhina, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27359791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennedyDreyar/pseuds/KennedyDreyar
Summary: In which Sakusa is confused, scolded by his tired captain, wrecked, and gets a boyfriend.But not exactly in that order.
Relationships: Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 107





	Baby.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ushijams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ushijams/gifts).



> I have no idea what came over me but I tweeted [this](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar/status/1323025031014862848) and Lenore was like Kennedy pls and I was like okay I shall. 
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> Also Lenore, I hope you enjoy <3

Meian knows that Sakusa isn’t the most forthcoming person. He knows and he still likes the guy because he’s a great player and he somehow manages to live with Bokuto, Atsumu and Hinata, and hasn’t killed any of them.

In Meian’s book, Sakusa is a great guy. 

Except sometimes, Sakusa disappears for a night or two from their team dorm and comes back happy and limping. One time, after one of his escapades, he even let Atsumu high five him. Which is weird and it scares Meian that Sakusa even allowed Atsumu to breathe the same air as him. 

Meian worries that Sakusa may have a brain injury when he considers other possibilities.

Now, Meian has a few theories on why Sakusa appears to be so happy and limpy.

  1. Aside from being a volleyball player, Sakusa is actually a contract killer and gets hurt on his missions.
  2. Sakusa is actually a sub and he goes to a professional dom to get smacked around. 
  3. Sakusa is in a secret relationship with Ushijima Wakatoshi and every time they have sex Sakusa gets railed because look at how huge Ushiwaka is.



Meian really hopes it’s one of the first two because the image of Sakusa getting railed by someone they play against on a regular basis is really uncomfortable and Meian doesn’t wanna think about having to scold Sakusa because he likes to get wrecked by Ushiwaka before games. 

It comes as a complete surprise when he goes over to the dorm the MSBY 4 (as they have to be known) to talk to them about the photo shoot they have the next day and Sakusa is nowhere to be found. 

“Bokuto, where is Sakusa?” Bokuto shrugs and goes back to watching a video of owls on his phone.

He knocks on Hinata’s door, and hears Atsumu say, “Come in!” Meian rolls his eyes but enters only to find Atsumu completely naked on Hinata’s bed. Completely naked besides the strategically placed piles of whipped cream. 

“Captain! What the hell? Get out!” And Meian leaves, running into Hinata and toppling the man to the ground along with the bowl of strawberries he was holding.

“Captain? Oh crap, sorry about that! Guess Tsumu thought you were me,” Hinata laughs, helping Meian up. 

Meian rolls his eyes and says, “Hinata, where is the one sane person in this apartment, since apparently you no longer count.”

“Omi-san should be in his room?”

“He’s not.”

“Uh, then I guess I don’t know!” Hinata says a bit too fast and a bit too loud.

“Shouyou-kun!” Atsumu says from the door, “Tell the captain the truth! Omi-omi went to get his back blown out by Ushiwaka!”

“Tsumu!”

Meian sighs, “Ugh, tell Sakusa to come meet me when he gets back.”

“Ooooh, Omi-Omi is in trouble!”

“Atsumu-san! We’re not gonna be using the whipped cream anymore! That was rude-“

Meian leaves before he has to add scolding Atsumu and Hinata for misusing food to the list of things he needs to do.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


**_Are you coming over?_ **

Sakusa read the text message once before replying with a simple  **_yes_ ** .

He knows he shouldn’t. They have a game in two days and whenever he does this he ends up exhausted and it affects his performance just a little.

Meian has told him not to sneak out before games, but...

The promise of getting fucked by Wakatoshi-kun is just too good to pass up.

He texts Hinata to not let Meian know where he’s going (his captain has expressed his worry over Sakusa’s shenanigans) and Hinata replies with a winky face.

Hinata is his best friend, Sakusa decides. He should definitely try to set him up with someone. Someone who actually deserves him, unlike Miya.

But right now is not the time to be thinking about Hinata’s love life. He gets in his car, thankful that it doesn’t make a lot of noise and drives over to Ushijima’s apartment. It’s been about 2 weeks since they last saw each other.

Sakusa would never admit this to the other man, but he had missed Ushijima.

A lot.

Ushijima had never mentioned wanting to make anything formal or put labels on things, so Sakusa hadn’t pushed. He was fine with this arrangement. He gets to have his back blown out and he gets Ushijima to do it. What else can he ask for?

Before he realizes it, he’s knocking on Ushijima’s door. The other man opens almost immediately and smiles at him, “Sakusa, welcome.”

“Hello, Wakatoshi-kun.”

Usually, there’s no romantic kisses, no pretense to what they’re about to do. They’re both practical men with needs that are satisfied by the other.

Today, however, Ushijima pulls Sakusa into a kiss before he even takes off his shoes. 

Sakusa is confused but he kisses Ushijima back because Fuck, Wakatoshi-kun is such a good kisser.

When they separate Ushijima sighs and says, “I made us dinner, let’s eat.”

“I thought you wanted to fuck, Wakatoshi-kun?” 

“I do,” Ushijima looks at him, “but I thought dinner might be good too. Unless you prefer we get right to it-“ Ushijima doesn’t get a chance to finish because Sakusa is pushing him on the obnoxiously large couch.

“Kiyoomi, wait-“ Sakusa smashes his lips against Ushijima’s, not really one for talking now that he managed to straddle him. The brown haired man kisses him right back holding onto Sakusa’s toned waist, fingers gripping hard enough to bruise.

Sakusa sighs into the kiss and grinds down, bringing out a rare moan from the other man. They separate and Ushijima looks dazed.

“Wakatoshi-kun, fuck me, please?”

“As you wish.”

Sakusa wraps his arms and legs around Ushijima as the older man stands to move them to the bedroom. It really always amazes Sakusa how Ushijima can handle him like a rag doll. 

Especially when Ushijima carefully throws him on the bed and continues kissing him so breathlessly. Ushijima begins dropping kisses all over Sakusa’s face and he can feel himself blushing.

He grabs Ushijima’s face, looks into his eyes and says, “Wakatoshi-kun, wreck me. Now.”

Ushijima rips off his shirt and pants and Sakusa stares at the huge tent that Ushijima’s cock always makes. If he were a weaker man, he would drool. 

But he’s seen this beautiful cock before. He’s had it in him before. 

Sakusa begins to take off his shirt when Ushijima stops him and begins removing his clothes himself. He gently takes off Sakusa’s shirt and throws it on the chair in the corner. He then proceeds to slowly unbutton and slide his jeans down. His boxers come off last and Sakusa is completely naked and hard in front of Ushijima’s eyes.

Ushijima tugs at his cock and Sakusa moans, “More, Wakatoshi.” And Ushijima leans down to kiss the tip before he takes his cock in his mouth.

Ushijima takes most of Sakusa’s dick down his throat and even though Sakusa isn’t as big or thick as Ushijima, it’s still a bit hard for anyone to take his cock like Ushijima does.

The older man sucks and laps at Sakusa’s cock, making obscene sounds that Sakusa can’t hear because he’s moaning so loudly.

Ushijima takes Sakusa’s cock out of his mouth and his tongue travels down to his balls. Ushijima licks one of his balls before giving it what feels like a light kiss and repeating it to the other one. 

Sakusa puts his fist in his mouth because he’s a grown ass man, he shouldn’t be this close to coming just from getting his dick sucked. 

Ushijima stops his ministrations to remove his boxers. He reaches over Sakusa to the night stand where he keeps the lube and condoms. He puts the condom on and looks over at Sakusa, who’s watching Ushijima with hungry eyes. 

Ushijima leans down to capture his lips and Sakusa melts into it. This feels different from the other times they have fucked. This is sensual. This is perfect. 

This is love.

Ushijima grabs the lube and slicks two of his fingers, never breaking eye contact with the dark haired man as he sticks both fingers into his entrance, slowly. 

Sakusa grinds down a bit on the fingers inside him and Ushijima begins fucking him with his fingers, earnestly. Sakusa begins kissing Ushijima again, biting his lip lightly. 

“I’m gonna fuck you now, Kiyoomi.” Sakusa moves to straddle him, as Ushijma lubes up his cock. Sakusa grabs his dick and sits on it, taking it all in one go. 

They both groan and Ushijima starts thrusting up and says, “Fuck, baby, you take me so good. So good, for me all the time. Fuck Kiyoomi, you’re mine, baby.” Sakusa uses his powerful legs to keep riding Ushijima like there’s no tomorrow. Ushijima has never called him baby before and it seems Sakusa just discovered he has a thing for Ushijima calling him that. 

He keeps riding Ushijima till his legs feel like they’re on fire. Both of them are moaning and Ushijima keeps saying, “Baby, fuck yes.” Ushijima decides to take over and flips them over. 

He begins pounding into Sakusa and because of his size, Sakusa’s prostate is being pounded with every thrust. 

“Wakatoshi-kun, yes! Fuck me! Wreck me! Yes! Yes!” Ushijma slows his thrusts and then speeds up, setting up a pace that lets Sakusa see stars. They kiss again and Ushijima’s abs grind against Sakusa’s leaking cock, causing Sakusa’s hole to clench up with his impending orgasm. 

Ushijima’s thrusts start becoming erratic and Sakusa is close, so close. One more harsh thrust and Ushijima screams, “I love you!” As he fills the condom and Sakusa cums all over his and Ushijima’s chests.

They’re both panting when Ushijima softly slips out of Sakusa, disposing of the condom. He lays down and opens his arms so that Sakusa can cuddle up to him but Sakusa stares for a minute before saying:

“What the  _ hell _ was that?”

“We just made love, are you displeased?”

Sakusa shakes his head, “Wakatoshi-kun, you yelled ‘I love you.’ “

“Well, I do.” Ushijima says as he stares at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Sakusa doesn’t realize he’s crying until Ushijima wipes the tears from his cheeks and says, “Do you not reciprocate those feelings? Is this not something you want?”

Sakusa rubs his eyes and giggles, “Wakatoshi, I have been in love with you since I was thirteen. You were my first love.”

“Good. We are now a couple then. Although, I was told by my teammates we seem to believe we already were in one.”

Sakusa laughs,  _ Wakatoshi is my boyfriend _ , nothing else matters at the moment.

* * *

  
  


“... and that’s why, I’m asking you to please refrain from going to get plowed by Ushiwaka. Do so when we don’t have games, okay?”

Sakusa stares at his captain blankly. He was ready to tell Meian that he was not with Ushijima, that he was off running errands with his siblings, but fucking Miya snitched and now Sakusa is sitting in the living room while Meian stands in front of him like a disappointed parent.

Sakusa only nods and Meian leaves. Hinata peeks into the living room and sits down on the couch near Sakusa’s chair, “So how’d it go with Ushiwaka-san?”

“We are dating.”

“You mean you weren’t already? Damn Omi-san, you’re just as bad as Tsumu!” Hinata laughs. 

“Don’t compare me to that clown. Speaking of, where is he?” Sakusa says, looking around their living room.

“Oh, he’s off sulking in his room. I told him no sex till he apologizes to you and means it.” 

“You’re my best friend, Hinata. You’re a good man and a saint for putting up with that moron.”

“Sure, sure.. Omi-san, is there a reason why you haven’t gotten out of your chair for the last three hours?” Hinata smirks and Sakusa glares at him. 

“I didn’t want Meian to see me limping around… again.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think in the comments or come talk to me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/KennedyDreyar)!


End file.
